Chelsea
Chelsea is a character in Super Baxter and is a member of the race Mew Mew. She is a Mew Mews to have her D.N.A to merged with an Sumatran Tiger. She is also Baxter's "Current" Girlfriend from an "Alternate Universe", but a close friend in the main series. She also weilds the Mew Tiger Pole. Also she and Athena are Zoe's Main Sisters. Concept and Design Although she was not made by Baxter Ewers, she was instead made by Amber herself. She's simply like Zoey Hanson from Tokyo Mew Mew but instead a different color redesign instead for the series. Apperance Civilian Chelsea has orange and black hair. She normally has it in pigtails tied up in red ribbons. She wears a red ribbon with a bell on it around her neck, and is usually found wearing her school uniform. When not, she is often seen wearing a black shirt and orange shorts. Cafe Mew Mew She wears a black dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and red and orange ribbons. She also wears orange socks and laces with black shoes. Instead of pigtails, Chelsea's hair is clipped with a lace headband and let down. Mew Mew When Chelsea is transformed, her hair and eyes turn orange, black and red and she grows black cat ears with red stripes and a tail. Her tail has a black and red ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short black dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark red that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark red with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark red lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it. Tiger Form Chelsea becomes a large feline tiger. Her Eyes are Fierey Red and Orange, her nose is red while she has brown stripes around her. Also she has golden bright yellow fur all around for her fur color. Personality Chelsea is sweet, and ready for anything. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Baxter. Chelsea cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with her sister Zoe. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Zoe and Athena support her relationship with Baxter. She acts quite preppy in Mew Mew Power. History Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Speed:' Chelsea has unlimited speed since she is part tiger as well. *'Animal Imitation - '''Chelsea has powers from a Tiger, which makes her one of the most powerful Super Baxter characters in the series. *'Water Purification -''' Chelsea, uses Tiger Sceptre Blue Aqua Drops as one of her attacks. *'Weapon Summoning -' Chelsea has the power to summon her Mew Tiger Poll. *'Chimerism -' Chelsea's Blood D.N.A. is fused with a Sumatran Tiger. *'Zoolingualism -' Chelsea is able to communicate directly to other feline species only to understand the speech or emotions of animal life forms. *'Improbable Weapon Proficiency -' Chelsea has this ability to use some other objects as weapons like she used a Street Lamp Post against bigger enemies once a time. *'True Love's Kiss -' Chelsea is obessed with Baxter and has done alot for him most of the time. They both are dating in another world, unlike in the main universe. Chelsea and Baxter even had kissed while not in the main world. *'Mammalian Physiology -' Chelsea has the power to transform into her full tiger form. Which is alittle bigger except normal sized Tiger. Abilities *'''Lust Empowerment: '''Chelsea becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by lust herself, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. She may be able draw sustenance from the lust or even slow or stop aging. This means that Chelsea will likely to have Orgasms multiple times. Weaknesses Quotes Trivia *Chelsea is currently dating Baxter from another world, but is a very very close friend of his in the main series. *Chelsea also has said to have orgasms sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Mew Mew Category:Playable Characters Category:Proatgonists Category:Magic Element Category:Super Baxter